


Turnabout Reunion

by 999VLR



Category: Gyakuten Kenji 2, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, OC Family - Freeform, oc family of canon character, oc parent of canon character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999VLR/pseuds/999VLR
Summary: This was started as a WIP in July 2018 and was finished in March 2021.
Relationships: Badou Ittetsu | Tyrell Badd/OC, Issei Tenkai | Jeffrey Master/OC, OC/OC, Oyashiki Tsukasa | Katherine Hall/Shigaraki Tateyuki | Raymond Shields, Shiryuu Rou | Shi-Long Lang/OC





	Turnabout Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This was started as a WIP in July 2018 and was finished in March 2021.

July 7th  
11:20PM  
???

“I really should have returned here earlier in order to retrieve those flowers…” The woman thinks as she approaches the shop entrance.  
“W-Why is the door open?” Is her first thought when she reaches the entrance and then she carefully walks in to discover several flower pots knocked over with soil covering a section of the floor and a body partially covered in said soil. 

The woman covers her mouth and steps back in shock.  
“W-What, h-how did this happen?” She thinks while figuring out what to do.  
While wondering about what she should do, she notices a shadow of a person behind her and then hears “Now, we don’t exactly want you going to report this, do we? whispered into her ear before being struck over the head with a bottle and knocked out.  
The person that struck her over the head stands there for a moment to admire the scene before them and snickers. “Just as planned, I’ve followed my orders.” They shake their head and walk out of the shop. 

July 9th  
10:15 AM  
Edgeworth Law Offices

“Mr Shields, you have someone here who wishes to see you.” His secretary says.  
He looks up and responds “Could you send them in?” before setting aside what he was working on.  
A tall man with curly hair walks into the office and sits opposite him. “Raymond, How has your day been?”  
“Ok so far, Mr Master.” Ray responds. “And I presume you have a request for me to defend someone?”  
Master sighs and says “I would like for you to defend a woman called Cassandra Hall, she has been arrested for the murder of someone in her flower shop but has proclaimed her innocence on the matter.”  
Ray runs his hand through his hair and asks in response “When is her trial due to begin?” before pulling his phone out and getting ready to send a text to Kate.  
“Her trial starts at 4PM today.” Master responds.  
Ray sends a text to Katherine explaining that he may not be home in time for dinner with her and the twins because of a trial and then slowly gets out of his chair. “I’ll pay her a visit in the detention centre.” He says while heading towards the door.  
Both Ray and Mr Master head out of his office and away to where they need to be. 

11:20 AM  
Detention Centre  
Visitor's Room

Cassie is sitting on the opposite side of the glass, looking away from Ray with a regretful expression on her face.  
“Was it Mr Master who requested that you defend me in today’s trial?” She asks as she looks up at Ray.  
Ray looks across at her “He did, and I’ve come to ask you if you want me to defend you.”  
Cassie sighs “Heh, of course he’d find someone to defend me.” She shakes her head before saying “Very well, I accept your offer to defend me.”  
Ray tips his fedora and has a slight smile on his face.  
“I should probably explain myself to you now.” She says while looking slightly less regretful  
Ray nods his head  
“That night I was heading back to the flower shop that I run because I forgot an important bouquet of flowers. When I was walking up to the door, the light was on when it shouldn’t have been so I was suspicious and I then walked in to discover...a body partially covered in soul and several flower pots knocked over.” Cassie explains while looking at Ray.  
“The police found you unconscious when they arrived at the crime scene, didn’t they?” Ray asks after noting down what she said before.  
Cassie shifts uncomfortably in her seat and responds “They did. I was struck over the head after discovering the body.”  
“Are you feeling ok right now?” Ray asks while looking at her.  
Cassie adjusts her hat as she responds “It only hurts now when I run my hand over the area that was struck. Before I was struck on the head, someone whispered in my ear “Now, we don’t exactly want you going to report this, do we?”.”  
“That would've been this person that struck you over the head.” Ray says after listening to what she said.  
Cassie shakes her head. “I apologize for you having to come out here and defend me with such short notice.”  
“You don’t have to apologise.” He says before standing up, pushing his chair in and tipping his fedora.  
“Goodbye...” She says while watching him walk towards the door.  
Ray looks back at her for a moment before leaving.

12:30 PM  
Edgeworth Law Offices 

“This autopsy report seems like it was produced in a hurry.” Ray thinks as he looks over it. “The victim Ada Rose, aged 64 had a gunshot wound to the shoulder and a knife wound to the torso, what exactly killed her has not been determined.”  
Ray begins preparing his opening argument for the court. “The woman I was asked to defend looked very familiar, almost like Kate.” He thinks while pausing to think then continuing to write down his argument.

-Just before trial-  
Courtroom No:4  
Defendant Lobby 

Cassie is standing with a detective on her left side and another one standing not very far away.  
One of the detectives is talking to Ray after he asked them a question. “Mr Shields, normally I wouldn’t say this but between Detective Gumshoe and I, we don’t think she either did it intentionally or at all.” She says.  
Ray shakes his head “I see, thank you for telling me, Meryl.” and then looks over at Master.  
He notices Ray looking at him, glances at Cassie before walking over to Ray. “So she accepted your offer of defence?”  
“She did.” Ray responds.  
Detective Gumshoe interrupts both of them by saying “Hey, pal I know both of you want to talk but the trial is about to begin!”  
Everyone quickly files into the courtroom and the trial begins. 

“Order! Order!” The Judge says while slamming his gavel. “Now Prosecutor Gavin would you care to give your opening statement if you please?”  
Klavier clicks his fingers and responds “The defendant Miss Cassandra Hall has been accused of the murder of Ada Rose by inflicting a gunshot wound to their shoulder and using some kind of knife to inflict a stab wound to her torso.”  
Ray gives his opening statement and the first witness is called up to the stand.  
“Witness, your name please and occupation, please?” Klavier says while looking at a very bored witness.  
“Wüste Nomeolvides, employee of the Lapis Lazuli alternative clothing store.” She responds with a bored expression.  
Klavier chuckles and says “Fraulein, your last name means forget-me-not doesn’t it?”  
Wüste starts to snicker but stops before it becomes full on laughter before saying “Pffft-shouldn’t you be asking me for my testimony instead of trying to make me laugh?”  
“Ja, your testimony please.”  
She shrugs her shoulders and gives her testimony.  
“Mr Shields, your cross-examination please?” The Judge asks him.  
Ray examines the evidence and finds inconsistencies with the timing of her events compared to what the autopsy report says.  
“Objection, there is an inconsistency with what the witness saw and the estimated time of death.” Ray responds. 

Meryl interrupts them to deliver an updated autopsy report. “It has been determined that the knife wound on the victim's torso was what killed her and that she received the gunshot wound just before that.”  
She then walks back to behind the witness stand and sees Wüste smirking at her as she walks.  
“Very good Herr Shields, I wouldn't expect anything less.” Klavier says as he starts clicking his fingers. “However, you still have to call up your client to the stand.” 

Cassie is then called to the stand to testify.  
“Defendant, your name and occupation?” Klavier asks. 

“Cassandra Hall, head of the Perfect Garden flower shop.” 

The Judge bangs his gavel before asking for her testimony.  
“On the night of the murder, I was on my way back to the shop because I forgot an important bouquet of flowers and was heading back to collect them at approximately 11:20 PM. When I was walking up to the door, The light was on when it shouldn’t have been so I was suspicious and when I walked in, I discovered... a body partially covered in soil and several flower pots knocked over.” 

“What happened after you discovered the body?” Klavier asks with a now curious expression. 

“I heard someone whisper into my ear before I was struck on the head with a bottle and knocked out. I came to shortly after the police found me.” She responds.

“Mr Shields, your cross-examination if you will.” The Judge asks.

“You said something about an important bouquet of flowers, what were they for?”

Cassie stops for a few moments to think about what to say while her expression drops and then responds “It’s something personal that I don’t want to discuss here in this courtroom.”  
“She doesn’t seem to be lying about it being personal.” Raymond thinks as he looks over at her.  
“Fraulein Hall, how about you tell us about your reaction to seeing the body, ja?” Klavier asks with an inquiring expression.  
Cassie sighs and begins to talk “When I discovered the body I-I was shocked, it isn’t something you ever want to see.” She looks down with a slightly tired expression.

Ray starts thinking about how to respond when Meryl strolls up to the witness stand to testify.  
“May I interrupt? Detective Gumshoe and I have a request.”

The Judge slams his gavel down several times before responding “Detective Badd, what is it that you wish to request?” His expression is a curious one.  
“Detective Gumshoe and I were discussing if we should request this but we would like to have the master of the Kurain channelling technique come to this courtroom in order to channel the deceased’s spirit.”  
The Judge appears puzzled for a moment or two. “Very well, Detective Badd you may request for her to come to this courtroom.  
“Thank you, your honour.” Meryl was as she walks away from the stand.  
“Ahem! As a result of Detective Badd's request, the trial will be postponed until tomorrow so that Ms Fey the Master of Kurain can have sufficient time to arrive.” 

Everyone files out into the courtroom lobby after the trial is postponed.  
“Fraulein Badd, I know why you requested the head of the Fey clan come to the courtroom.” Klavier says while standing a few metres away from her.  
Meryl runs a hand through her hair before responding “It was for a number of reasons. One being that if we have the victims spirit channelled by the Kurain master, we’ll find out what occurred from their perspective.”  
Klavier’s expression changes from curious to serious after listening to her. “I understand.”  
Meryl walks away and stops when she reaches Cassie. “It's time for you to go back to your cell.”  
Cassie doesn’t try to resist when she’s taken back to her cell by Gumshoe and Meryl. 

She stares at the ceiling while deep in thought. “...I'm glad that Katherine did not show up today, she wouldn’t even know who I was even if she did.” Cassie looks down and continues thinking. “I'll have to thank Jeffrey later even if the worst happens for finding a lawyer for me even though we haven’t spoken in a long time.” A tear rolls down her cheek when she realises that a certain date has passed. “Lyndon...It’s been over 30 years since he passed away and for most of those years I’ve placed flowers at his grave, not this year I guess.” Her hand moves to wipe away more tears that are forming before she stares at the ceiling once again.

Meryl is sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking at evidence on her laptop.  
“Hey, Lang is it just me or does this witness look like someone we’ve been looking for?” She says to Lang as he makes his way over.  
He sits down next to her and peers at the screen. “She looks like...Shih-na.”  
Meryl stops to think for a second. “This witness started snickering in the same way that Shih-na did before bursting into laughter.” “What should we do?” Meryl asks.  
“We should bring them in for questioning to at least establish if there is a connection between them or if they are Shih-na.” Lang responds while looking at the screen and also with a serious expression.  
“I'll get that arranged then.” Meryl says before typing up an email and sending it over to the investigation team. 

July 10th  
9:10 AM  
Detention Centre  
Visitor's Room

Jeff Master enters the visitors room and sits down in front of the glass.  
“Cassandra, how are you today?” He asks while looking at her.  
Cassie looks at him weary-eyed and responds “Tired. I didn’t sleep well last night.” She turns away from Jeff for a moment and then looks back at him. “…Thank you for finding me a lawyer, I-I can’t thank you enough.”  
“You needed help, I wanted to help you after hearing what happened.” He looks at her again and she looks down. “Does Katherine know you’re helping me?”  
“Not yet.. do you want to speak to her after the trial?” Jeff says.  
“If she wants to speak to me then...yes, I would.” Cassie responds while thinking about how Kate would react.  
“I’ll ask her if she wants to visit you then.” Jeff says to her while she is thinking.  
“If you could...maybe not say it’s me who she could meet after the trial.” Cassie responds.  
“I understand...” Jeff says.  
“I just...don’t know how she would react to meeting me.” Cassie says with a tired expression.  
The guard in the detention centre visiting room announces that visiting time is over after she says this.  
When she returns to her cell, Cassie is thinking about her talk with Jeff and also thinking about what would happen if she met Katherine. “I know he means well by asking Katherine if she wishes to talk to me but what if she doesn’t want to meet me or even talk to me after all these years....” 

10:00AM  
Courtroom Lobby No:4

Both Detective Gumshoe and Detective Badd are standing beside Cassie while they wait for the trial to begin  
Master is also in the defendant lobby and is asking Ray if after the trial, Katherine can meet Cassie. “Would that be alright?” He asks with a slightly serious expression.  
“I believe that would be ok. I would have to ask her first though.” Ray responds and is wondering why he wants Kate to meet Cassie. “There’s one reason why he might want them to meet but it’s unlikely.”  
Cassie is also thinking about what to say if she does meet Kate and is also wondering about what will happen when the spirit medium appears. “I watched the news reports years ago when this person was channelling spirits with that lawyer so I know it’ll work, but I have no clue what the spirit will say..” She thinks with a worried and tired expression on her face.  
Footsteps are heard when Maya Fey walks into the defendant lobby. “Detective Gumshoe, it's been a long time.” She says to him.  
“Hey, pal it’s been a while.” Detective Gumshoe smiles for a moment. “Detective Badd thought it would be a good idea if you could come down here in order to channel the spirit of the victim so we can find out the truth.”  
“I’m glad I can help you out with this.” She says with a focused expression.  
Everyone is then called into the courtroom to begin the trial.

“Order in the court! I understand the Master of the Kurain channelling technique is here?” The Judge asks.  
“Yes, your honor.” Maya says in response.  
“Miss Fey, would you like to channel the spirit, ja?” Klavier says after thinking for a few minutes.  
Maya begins channelling the spirit and a few moments later, the victim of the case Ada Rose is at the witness stand, looking at everyone. “Hmm.. why am I here?’ Ada asks after looking at Klavier and then looking at Ray.  
“Your spirit was channelled so we can find out the truth of what happened the night you were killed.” Raymond says to her.  
“Ok then, so I give my testimony then? Alright here goes: That night I was intending on going over to the Perfect Garden flower shop to warn the owner about a plot to frame her for a crime. Unfortunately I happened to run into those I heard were planning to frame her for said crime.”  
“What did these people look like?” Klavier asks Ada.  
“Well, one of them had black hair with hints of red and a bob cut hairstyle and the other had hair that was dyed red and green. First person had some weird red face paint makeup on and it looked strange.”  
Klavier and Raymond consider their next move before Meryl takes to the witness stand and announces they found new fingerprints. “We found unidentified fingerprints on several of the flower pots and the bottle used to knock the defendant out.”  
“Herr Badd, are they being matched to find out who this mystery person is?” Klavier says to Meryl.  
“Yes, prosecutor Gavin they are and in a short while we will know who this mysterious person is.” Meryl responds before glancing over at Cassandra and Ray.  
“I see.” Klavier responds.

Not very long after this is said, Detective Gumshoe and Meryl deliver the news that they managed to match the fingerprints to a person. “The fingerprints matched to this person, Ms Moitie Pierrot.”  
They walk in with both Gumshoe and Meryl beside them. “Good afternoon, I hope to not be here very long as I have work commitments you know.” They says with a low chuckle.  
“Your testimony please, Ms Pierrot.” Klavier says.  
“Right. On the night of the murder I was in my shop, about to close up when I heard a commotion coming from the Perfect Garden flower shop. It sounded like two people arguing, and then I heard a gunshot ring out from there before I called the police.”  
“What time was this at?” Raymond asks after recalling the time that Cassie was found unconscious in the flower shop.  
“Hehe well, it was around 11:15PM that I heard all of this happening.” She responds with a smirk.  
The channelled spirit of Ada interrupts her and says “No, no you were there before then weren’t you?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ms Pierrot says while now raising her eyebrow.  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about, I remembered. The pair of you were responsible for my murder.” Ada glares at both Ms Pierrot and Wüste.  
The Judge slams his gavel down again and says “Order in the courtroom! Ms Rose, is this true?”  
Ada responds “I recognise their faces and hair colours, It’s definitely them. They probably thought I wouldn’t remember their faces.” She shakes her head.  
A few minutes later, someone from the investigation team and Meryl re-enter the courtroom and announce their findings to the court. “We’ve made a discovery that the court needs to hear. Wüste is not their true identity, their true identity is Shih-na.”  
Many people in the court are shocked by this and the courtroom explodes into discussion.  
Cassie looks over at Wüste and thinks “I thought I recognised her face from somewhere…”  
The Judge has a look of surprise on his face but then orders the guards to arrest Wüste.  
Ms Pierrot glares at Wüste as she is arrested and then looks away with an annoyed expression.  
Ada decides to say “Worried because you know you’ll be next M.Pierrot? Your past is finally catching up to you.”  
Pierrot still has an annoyed expression on her face. “And this is coming from the person arrested for jewellery theft and other associated crime years ago? Don’t make me laugh Ada.”  
“You were planning on framing an innocent woman for your crime and decided to frame her for murder all because the flower shop had been getting far more sales than your alternative fashion shop. I remember, several years ago there was another situation similar to this, except they were framed for a similar but not exactly the same crime.” Ada shakes her head and has an expression of disgust.  
Pierrot's expression changes to one of silent rage.  
Shih-na and Meryl who are standing close to Cassie notice Pierrot reaching for something and Shih-na only has a moment to react and jump away as Pierrot aims and then fires at Cassie.  
Meryl jumps in front of Cassie to protect her from the bullet and it goes through her leg, but misses Cassie. Pierrot is then restrained by several officers and arrested again.  
“Order! Order! The court shall call a 30 minute recess!” The Judge says while banging his gavel. 

Everyone files out into the courtroom and Meryl is taken to the hospital to get her leg treated.  
Cassie’s hands are shaking while she thinks about what just happened.  
Ray decides to call Kate during the break and ask if she wants to bring the twins and meet Master and him at the courthouse at the end of the day. “Katherine, do you want to meet Master and I at the courthouse after the trial is finished?”  
Katherine responds after giving the twins their lunch. “I’ll get the twins ready and bring them to the courthouse with me.”  
Ray smiles after she say that and hears the twins in the background laughing at something. “Ok then, I’ll see you later.” He looks up after ending the call to see Cassie talking to Jeff and her hands are still shaking.  
“Cassie…, will you be ok to return to the trial after the recess ends?” Jeff asks.  
“….I’ll be ok.” She responds and then says “Someone, I’ve known for years will probably be at the courthouse after the trial.”  
“Is this person, Lyndon’s younger brother?” Jeff asks.  
Cassandras expression changes for a second and then returns to looking sad. “Yes, it’s him. I didn’t want to worry him, but I told him that I was on trial.”  
Jeff looks down for a moment, sighs and is about to respond when the channeled spirit of Ada interrupts and talks to Cassie. “Are you ok now?” She asks after feeling guilty about possibly provoking Pierrot with what she said.  
“I’ll be ok…, I’m worried about the detective that was shot.” Cassie responds and her hands start shaking again.  
Ada has a look of guilt on her face because of how Cassie is feeling and because Meryl was shot by Pierrot. “………..”  
Several courtroom staff walk in with video call equipment and enter the courtroom to set it up and the recess ends a few minutes later. 

“Order! Order!” The judge says after banging his gavel. “Detective Badd requested video calling equipment be set up so they could still present evidence and details of the case from hospital. They have also asked their mother, Detective Lyra Badd to take over if they find it is becoming too difficult to continue.”  
The video call begins and Meryl is on the screen, ready to begin.  
The rest of the trial commences and Lyra takes over for Meryl after she starts feeling tired.  
“We investigated the other incidents mentioned by Ms. Rose and found that there was unidentified fingerprints which have been matched to Ms Pierrot and as a result, charges for those cases have been added to what she is already being charged with.” Lyra says after taking over from Meryl.  
“Fraulein Badd, Fraulein M Badd, both of you and detective Gumshoe have done excellent detective work.” Klavier says after inspecting all of the evidence.  
Ray reads through the evidence and also praises their detective work. “I still wonder why Master asked me to defend Cassandra. Does she know Katherine?” Ray thinks after praising the detective work.  
The Judge then decides to deliver his verdict. “I declare the defendant, Miss Cassandra Hall….. Not Guilty!”

Cassandra breathes a sigh of relief and has a small smile on her face when she walks out into the courtroom lobby and Jeff, Ray, Cecil, Maya and Meryl are waiting for her.  
“Jeffrey, I don’t know how to thank you for this, for helping me back then and now...” Cassie says to Jeff.  
Jeff has a smile on his face and responds “When you contacted me and asked for help, I wanted to help you.”  
Cassie has a happy expression on her face and then sees Meryl with her crutch and feels bad about what happened to her.  
“Ms Hall, I’m going to be ok. You don’t need to worry.” Meryl says after noticing her expression.  
“Are you sure?” Cassie responds.  
“I am. My younger brother will be arriving soon to take me home.” Meryl says to Cassie.  
Cassie is relieved to hear that and Cecil walks up to her to see how she is.  
“Cassie, how are you feeling after all of this?” He asks.  
“Well....” She thinks about her answer and while she’s thinking, Katherine and the twins appear at the doorway of the lobby. 

“Grandpa!!” They say when they see Jeff and walk over to him.  
Cassie is very surprised to see Katherine and the twins. “Jeffrey, you...didn’t say that Katherine had children.”  
Katherine asks “Who is she?”  
Jeff and Cassie look at each other and then Jeff says “Katherine, this is Cassandra. She is your mother.”  
Katherine looks shocked and looks at Cassie then back at Jeff. “S-She is my mother? What...how did you manage to contact her?”  
Cassie responds “I called your father when I was arrested and taken to the station. He helped me back then and now...”  
“Back then, do you mean when I was left on my father’s doorstep?” Katherine asks Cassie.  
“Yes. I, no we decided it was the best thing to do in order to make sure you had the best life possible.” Cassie responds.  
“We?” Katherine asks then realizes who she is referring to. “Is that who is with you today?”  
Cecil decides to say something “Ah, no I’m the younger brother of who your mother was referring to.”  
“Oh...do you still keep in contact with him?” Katherine responds.  
Cassie shakes her head. “He passed away over thirty years ago. ....on the day the crime happened I was going to put flowers down on his grave but then...you know..”  
Katherine and Ray both have a look of surprise on their faces and the twins look confused. “Mama, who is this?” They both say.  
Ray starts to explain before Maya asks Cassandra a question.  
“I could channel the person you were with back then if you want me to?” She asks.  
Cassandra accepts the offer to channel the person she was with. “His name was Lyndon. Lyndon Bridges.”  
Maya starts to channel him and a moment later, Lyndon is standing in front of them all. 

“Lyndon...! It’s been so long...s-since I saw you..” Cassie says with tears in her eyes and a hand over her mouth.  
Lyndon has a small smile on his face. “Cassandra, how are you? I’m sorry I wasn’t able to see you one last time before I..” He shakes his head and notices Cecil, Jeff and Katherine.  
“I’m ok now. Lyndon.., Katherine is here, she’s doing well. She’s married now and has two children.”  
Lyndon’s smile remains and he sees the twins looking at him, wondering who he is. “Mr Master, thank you for taking Katherine in and raising her all of those years.”  
Jeff is happy to hear him say that.  
Lyndon turns back to Cassie “Cassandra, I was going to ask if you wanted to come to the summer fireworks display back then, the one that was near a diner popular with new couples..., I was thinking we could’ve went there after the fireworks.”  
Cassie’s eyes widen “You mean you started feeling that way about me again?”  
“I did start feeling that way again.” Lyndon responds and then decides to speak to his brother.  
“Cecil, how are you? Still doing the engineer job?” Lyndon asks.  
“Yes, I’m at the top position in my job now.”  
Lyndon shakes his head and chuckles. “I’m glad to hear it.” His expression changes to a more serious one “Take care of Cassandra, both of you.” He says to both Jeff and Cecil.  
Jeff and Cecil both respond with “We will.”  
Lyndon then turns to Cassie and says “I have to go now.” and whispers “I’m sorry.......” before leaving Maya and returning to the spirit world.  
Cassie is feeling very emotional after talking with Lyndon and is trying not to cry in front of everyone.  
“Maybe, we could all meet up soon and talk again?” She says to them all.  
They agree that it’s a good idea for them to meet up again soon and agree to talk again soon.  
Jeff and Cecil take Cassandra home and stay with her to give some comfort when she isn’t able to stop herself from crying and later on, the three of them sit down and watch a movie together to try and help her feel better. 

Several months later

October 18th  
1:30PM  
Holly’s Bar/Club

Meryl, Badd, Lyra, Meryl's younger brother Daryl and their younger sibling Avery are sitting at a table in the club waiting for the performance to start.  
“It’s been a while since we all last met up.” Meryl says while sipping her orange juice.  
Avery looks a little sad after realizing how long it’s been. “We were either busy, in different countries or...” Their sentence trails off as they see the stage getting set up for the performance. 

At Master’s house, Jeff and Cassie are finishing their desserts before heading out to Holly’s bar.  
“This was delicious.” Cassandra says after finishing her dessert of, a slice of strawberry short cake and raspberry flavoured ice cream with a couple of raspberries on the ice cream.  
Jeff smiles when he sees her expression after finishing the dessert and then he takes the plates through to the kitchen and then walks back through.  
“I will make another dessert after we get home.” He says to Cassie while they’re walking to the front door.  
“I’m looking forward to it.” She responds and then asks “Should we tell Cecil that we’re...together now?”  
“If you feel comfortable enough, then we’ll tell them.” Jeff responds.  
Cassie smiles again and they head over to the club and sit at the same table as Cecil.  
“I’m glad both of you made it. The performance is about to start.” Cecil says as he turns back to looking at the stage just as the performer appears.  
They appear and thank everyone for being here today before starting to sing.  
“Rainie Gale....I remember seeing their performances before with you, Cecil.” Cassie says while listening to them singing.  
“I always love coming to see their performances.” Cecil says with a smile.

While Rainie is singing, Robin is busy making and then bringing drinks to tables while the songs are sung and some dancing happens.  
“Cecil, we want to tell you something.” Cassie says after the final song of the performance ends and the performer goes backstage.  
“Ok, what is it you want to tell me?” He asks while looking around the stage area and doors around the stage and then someone walks up to the table and Cecil smiles with a slight blush. “A wonderful performance as always.” Cecil says to them as they sit down carefully.  
They smile in response and thank Cecil before saying “Hello Cassandra, nice to see you here tonight.”  
“It was nice to be here tonight. Jasper, this is Jeffrey, he came with me tonight.” Cassie says.  
“Ah, you brought a date with you tonight? I hope you enjoyed the show tonight Jeffrey.” Jasper says and then sips his drink.  
“I enjoyed the show.” Jeffrey says and then Cassandra and him look at each other and then say “Cecil, we would like to tell you something.”  
“What is it?” He responds.  
“Jeff and I are together now.” Cassie says and looks down at the table.  
Cecil chuckles and then smiles. “I guessed that by the expressions on your faces when you walked in that you were together.”  
Cassie blushes and looks at Jeff who is also blushing and they chuckle and then look back at Cecil.  
“How is Cali?” She asks Cecil and Jasper.  
“Cali said she was visiting Ray and Kate today and then coming here afterwards.” Jasper responds.  
Right after Jasper says that, Cali walks in, looks for the table and sits down next to Jasper and Cecil.  
“I had a good time baking with Kate today and spending time with family.” She says.  
Cecil, Jasper, Jeffrey and Cassie are happy to hear that.  
“I was very surprised when you said I had a cousin at first, but I’m happy that I met her.” Cali says to Jasper and Cecil.  
“She wanted to meet you too after I told her she had a cousin.” Cassie says.

They continue talking for a while and then leave the bar one by one later in the night and after everyone leaves, Darin, Robin and Holly start tidying everything up.  
“It was very busy tonight, you did really well running the bar for most of the night Robin. Thank you.” Holly says to her after sitting down at a table.  
“It wasn’t too difficult, I knew you weren’t feeling good earlier and had to rest.” Robin responds.  
“I’m sorry for leaving you to run the bar on your own...” Darin says after washing several glasses.  
“It’s ok, you had to make sure Holly was doing ok earlier.” Robin responds.  
All three of them clean up the bar and eventually head home. 

July 7th the next year

1PM  
Master Mansion Garden  
Cassie is walking around the garden and enjoying the view and also following the path with lights beside it.  
At the end of the path, she sees a table set up and lunch prepared on the table and Jeffrey sitting there, smiling when he sees her.  
“Cassandra, do you want anything to drink?” He asks as she sits down opposite him.  
“Yes.” She responds and he pours them a glass each and they both start eating the meal.  
“This is delicious.” Cassie says while eating the lunch of Lobster macaroni cheese with a few tiny pieces of steak on a second plate.  
After finishing their lunch, Jeff and Cassie go for a walk around the garden and stop to look at Cassie’s favourite plants before returning to the table.  
“I’ll be back very soon.” Jeff says as he walks back to the mansion to retrieve something and returns and places it on the table.  
“Chocolates...they’re wonderful, thank you.” Cassie says and then she notices they’re slightly misshapen in the same way Kate’s are when she makes chocolates.  
While Cassandra has a look of surprise on her face, Jeff slowly gets down on one knee and then says “Cassandra..” and she turns to look at him and covers her mouth with her hand because he has pulled out a small velvet box with a ring inside.  
“Jeffrey...oh my, I..” Cassie says after seeing him down on one knee, holding a box with a ring in it.  
“Cassandra, for the past year, I’ve enjoyed every moment of being in a relationship with you and felt so much happiness during this time as well and I want to ask, will you marry me?”  
Cassie gasps and then smiles with tears in her eyes and says “Yes, I will.”  
Jeff takes one of her hands, kisses it and then places the ring on her finger.  
A few happy tears roll down her cheeks and she tries to wipe them away.  
Jeff steps forward to give Cassandra a hug and then smiles again. “Katherine knew about my plan to propose, so she made chocolates.” He says while still giving her a hug.  
“They’re wonderful chocolates, Jeffrey.” Cassie responds and they decide to have another walk and take the chocolates with them and they sit on the bench near a beautiful flower display.  
Cassie rests her head on his shoulder while they’re sitting down and they talk about what ceremony they would like while eating chocolates and smiling. 

The end


End file.
